1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dual format storage media used for reproduction and recording, and more particularly, to dual format hybrid storage media comprising non-writable and writable sections, in which data in the non-writable section may be backed up into the writable section, and a method of using the dual format hybrid storage media.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate discs used as storage media. FIG. 1A shows a disc manufactured using a stamper (non-rewritable) that is used for data reproduction but not for recording. All tracks of the disc shown in FIG. 1A are uniformly structured with pits. FIG. 1B shows a recordable disc that is used for both data recording and reproduction. The recordable disc is structured with wobbled lands/grooves, in which data is outwardly recorded in the lands or grooves on the recordable disc.
With the disc of FIG. 1A, it is impossible to store additional data on the disc to perform data back-up or to store newly generated data. This is disadvantageous in discs such as a disc having instructions for performing a game. Further, with the recordable disc of FIG. 1B, although is possible to back up and store data, important data cannot be protected because it is possible to overwrite the stored data with other data.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a dual format hybrid storage medium having both a reproduction-only section and a data back-up available section, and a method of storing data on the dual format hybrid storage medium.